I Fell in Love for the First Time
by Narisa16
Summary: Falling in love is the most wonderful feeling that a girl could feel... I'm kinda bad at summaries, just read the story! ItachixSakura
1. I Love This Man

I Fell in Love for the First Time

I Love This Man... –

Our hands glided across the keyboard gracefully as if we had been playing together for years, my teacher was like no other pianist. He was blind in his left eye, so he couldn't see as well, but that didn't stop him from being able to read and compose music. He wasn't in the best of health but he saw past that and still lived every day life. Itachi Uchiha was his name and he was my inspiration.

I remember when I first ever met Mr. Uchiha; I wasn't too thrilled that he was replacing my former teacher, the teacher that had taught me since I was a child, Mr. Miyazaki. But then when I saw how talented and advanced he was, I changed my tune. He was also different when it came to composing music too; it wasn't your every day piano music.

I looked at him and smiled a bit, he was so into what he was playing, he and I knew this piece by heart now. Well he knew it by heart from the beginning because it was one of his songs he composed! I, on the other hand, had to learn how to play it from him and ever since it has been one of our favorite pieces.

I looked back down at the keyboard and continued to play along with him. Right now I was calming myself down before my piano recital later that night.

Slowly the song came to a close, he looked over at me and smiled a bit, I smiled back; this man…

"That was beautifully played my dear." Itachi said, as the last notes were played. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, a little." I said, nodding. "Thank you for playing with me."

"I love playing the piano with you Sakura; you're a very talented young woman. I'm looking forward to seeing you play at the recital."

"Mmm… I'm not sure I'll do that great. I mean Mr. Hatake will be here tonight seeing who is qualified to attend his school."

"Are you worried about him? Oh I've met Mr. Hatake many times, he's not so scary!"

"Well maybe not to you! You're so great at playing the piano." I replied, looking at him.

"And so are you." Itachi said, touching my shoulder. "You're one of the most gifted students I have taught."

"Do you mean it, or are you just saying that?"

"I mean what I say! You should know that by now."

He got up from the piano bench, took his black cane, and made his way to the window. I looked at him and just couldn't stop staring, Itachi, he was not only my teacher but also the man I wanted to be with. I blushed as I actually thought of us being together, yeah maybe in my dreams. Itachi was twenty-four, I was nineteen, like he'd want to be with a child. There were many women his age he could date.

I shook my head and turned away beginning to play 'Chopsticks', but I was disrupted by Itachi.

"Done admiring me Sakura?"

"Huh?" I said, as I stopped playing. "I was just looking at you Mr. Uchiha, not admiring!"

"Can I confess something to you Sakura?" He asked.

"What's that?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I admire you all the time. I think you're the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the entire earth."

My mouth dropped a bit, my eyes widen, my cheeks turned red, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"When I'm not with you, I think about you. Your pretty face comes to my mind and I long to see you."

He turned and looked at me, I stared at him still pretty much in shock.

"Sakura, your about to graduate from high school and begin your life at the greatest music academy in the world, so where does that leave me?" Itachi asked.

"You can become a famous pianist like you wanted to, or…!"

"No, no I meant, where does that leave me in your life? You'll forget all about me, you'll become famous and always be on tour. You'll eventually get married and have children… And all I'll be is a forgotten memory."

"Itachi don't talk like that! I would never ever forget you! I'm in love with you!" I blurted out.

I covered my mouth with my hands, I couldn't believe what I had just said, what I just confessed to him! He came up to me and sat down beside me, he took my hands in his gently but tightly.

"If you love me, if you really, truly love me and want to be with me… Marry me Sakura."

At that moment time seemed to freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Awww... So sweet! What will Sakura say? What will she do? Will she make it into Mr. Hatake's school? When did this love between them begin? Only I know! HA! HA! HA! XP Please review! **


	2. My Life: Itachi

His Life –

Itachi's P.O.V. ~

I've been playing the piano as long as I can remember; my parents thought it would be good for me. When I was young I was a very violent child, from middle school up till high school, I was violent. I started a lot of fights in school; I beat the kids to a bloody pulp who made fun of me, I was in detention multiple times. I can't remember a time when I wasn't in detention, expelled, or suspended. I didn't know why I was so angry or so violent, I just was. My own brother was even afraid of me.

Then my parents like I said, came to a conclusion that maybe me playing the piano would help me to calm me down, I control my anger and rage. At first I hated it, I almost broke the piano because of how frustrated I got. Then as I got the hang of playing it, I started to love playing the piano, and I became a gentler person.

When I went back to school, I was put into a private class, away from the other kids, why? It was because they were all afraid of me, because they knew my once violent nature. I found that I was very lonely. But what could I do? No matter how I tried to convince the other kids, they wouldn't believe my change of heart.

Well once I graduated from high school, I ended up being eligible to go to the finest and best music academy's in the world; Konoha Music Academy. That is a BIG deal.

You see, the administrator, Mr. Hatake, goes to five high schools. Each of the high schools has a music recital and only ten students, (two from each school) are chosen to perform. And somehow I was one of the ten. In the audience is all the participants families and of course Mr. Hatake. And from there he chooses the five students that qualify for his school. One of those people was me, as I had said.

Mr. Hatake saw great potential in me; he said that he could see me being one of the greatest pianists in existence. He said I had all the makings of a great pianist; I could compose songs, I made songs that were beyond a lot of people. I could read the hardest of music, and my playing was superb. My future seemed bright, my dram seemed to be right in my reach, but then something happened, it was a night that I can't forget.

I was driving home to visit my parents and little brother for Christmas, the roads were covered with snow and ice, so all drivers had to be cautious. But one driver decided not to be so cautious… His car was in the left lane coming towards me pretty quickly, about sixty miles per hour. HE slid on a sheet of ice and lost all control, the last thing I remember is the bright lights of his car and a non-stop honking.

Days later I found myself in the hospital, I had obviously been out for a couple days. My body ached; it felt like I had been run over a truck then hit by a car. I heard my mom crying, my brother and little brother talking, but when I opened my eyes to see them, something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Mo-mother…" I whispered, touching her hand. "Wh-why can't I see you? Why can't I see father and Sasuke?"

"Itachi, you're awake!" I heard Sasuke say.

"Hey there, how are you feelin'?" I heard my father say.

"Why can't I… See you…?"

"Itachi," my mother began gently. "The doctor told us your condition and it's not good at all."

"What? How am I? What's so bad?"

"Son," my father began. "Your left leg is completely useless, everything but your neck is broken, and your eyes…"

"The glass of you windows pierced your eyes and caused you to go blind." Sasuke finished.

"Blind…? N-No I can't be blind!" I said, shaking my head. "My dream! How can I…?"

"Itachi… There is nothing the doctor can do for right now…"

"No," I whispered. "No!"

That day, my dream was destroyed.

It took me two and half months to get out of the hospital, my whole body had recovered but as for my eyes and left leg… They didn't of course.

I ended up with a cane and someone guiding me, I ended up a limped, blind man that had lost his dream. Maybe this was my punishment for my earlier behavior, maybe I deserved this.

I lived with my mother and father again, there I was able to get around easily, I did live there as a kid after all. Many times though I bumped into my old piano, it was tormenting me. I knew I wouldn't be able to ever play, compose, or read music again. No, not unless I really tried, my dream just couldn't just a dream yet.

As time passed, I tried to read brail music; it took no time for me to do so at all. Over time I learned all the feel of the notes, I memorized every brail music sheet I got my hands on and played them all by memory. But this just wasn't enough for me, I wanted advance music, I didn't want amateur music. The only music that was good enough was my own.

Two years passed and things remained the same... Well until…

"Itachi?" I heard my brother say.

"Yes Sasuke?" I replied, feeling the young man now sitting on the piano bench with me.

"What's it like to be blind?"

"You're asking me that now? After the accident was two years ago?"

"I never got the nerve to ask." Sasuke said.

"Well being blind is like walking in a dark room with not a speck of light."

"…It sounds horrible. I wonder why this happened to you."

"I don't know, I think it's a punishment for how I treated people when I was a teenager." I replied.

"But you changed." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I changed too late."

"It's never to late the change."

I chuckled,

"Very true, but I guess maybe…"

"Itachi! Sasuke!" I heard my mother call.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sasuke and I asked simultaneously, as we got up and headed in her direction.

"Itachi! I just got a call from the doctor, and you'll… be able to see again!"

I stood there frozen, I was speechless, my heart was pounding at the words. I heard Sasuke laugh happily; I felt my mother's arms around me.

"Aren't you happy Itachi? You're going to be able to see again! Your dream will become a reality!" My mom exclaimed.

"I," I paused. "I-I'm overjoyed…" I answered, hugging her back.

The surgery was two days later and I was nervous. Why? Well for one, there was a fifty/fifty chance of the surgery being a failure, and for two I have never had surgery before. Yeah everyone laugh at the twenty-two-year-old man that's scared of a littler eye surgery.

Now I can't tell you all about the eye surgery and what the doctors did because I was put to sleep of course. When I woke up I was anxious to see if the surgery had worked, but unfortunately I had to wait two weeks for the bandages to come off my eyes. I waited patiently; I mean I haven't been able to see for two years, what were two more weeks going to hurt?

Sasuke kept me company for those two weeks. Every day, after school he'd come and visit me. He and I talked for hours on end, and truly bonded. I had never really had a real, brotherly relationship with my brother until now.

Anyway I am taking up much of your time telling this long story of my life so I am going to start to end it.

The two weeks seemed to pass quickly, and it was finally time to see if the surgery had been a success or a total failure.

As they removed the bandages, I couldn't help but think that it hadn't worked, that being blind was my punishment. I closed my eyes tightly as they came to the final layer of bandages. This was it…

"Itachi Uchiha, let's see if this surgery was a success…. Open your eyes." I heard the doctor say.

I slowly opened my left eye, but saw nothing. I was still blind, I was sure of it. But then I opened my right eye. My head shot up.

"I can see!" I exclaimed. "It's only my right eye! But I can see!"

"You can't see out of your left eye? I'm sorry… I…"

"No, you don't understand! I am so grateful to be able to see again! I don't care if I can't see out of my left eye!"

"Well I guess the surgery was a success then?"

You can only imagine the joy and happiness my family had when they saw I could see again.

And from there I moved back out of my parent's house, and I bought my own hose. It was the perfect house, though it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, more then I needed. Well I figured I could be useful for whenever I got married and had a family. HEH! Hard telling when that would be!

You may also maybe wondering, did I go back to Konoha Music Academy and pursue the rest of my dream? Well no, I didn't. It was time to make other pianist dreams come true, so I became a piano teacher. I quickly became as well known as Mr. Hatake; every student I taught ended up playing just as good as me and was bound to get into any music school of their choice.

One day as I was working on some homework for one of my students, I got a very interesting phone call.

*RING! RING!*

"Hello? This is Itachi Uchiha speaking." I answered. "Oh hello little brother, what's going on?"

I sat silently and listened to what Sasuke had to say,

"Hmm, bragging about me are you? Well who is this girl who can, 'play as good as me.'?"

I laid my pencil down and leaned back in my chair, nodding to what he saying,

"Ms. Sakura Haruno huh?" I began. "Well her parents are just going to have to hire me, then she'll see how great a pianist she is compared to me."

Now I wasn't the one to brag and boast about myself, but I just loved a challenge…


End file.
